The Trumpet's Cry
by kalen1
Summary: Hino Kahoko had decided to settle for good but left hearts in pain as their selfish wishes crumbled to pieces. Hihara had decided to shrug it off and decided to be happy for her but can he really be happy? Can he still keep his happy face infront of her a


**The Trumpet's Cry**

* * *

_kalen1_

**Disclaimer:** La Corda D'Oro is not mine. Praise to the creator of the anime/manga!

**Summary:** Hino Kahoko had decided to settle for good but left hearts in pain as their selfish wishes crumbled to pieces. Hihara had decided to shrug it off and decided to be happy for her but can he really be happy? Can he still keep his happy face infront of her as he watched her being wed to another man? Rated M for mature readers.

**Author's Notes**: I'm really not a KazuHino fan and I favored Tsukimori from the other guys of La Corda D'Oro. This is just granting a wish for _**buzzoffsis-1028**_. Yeap, I dedicate this fic for this person who had reviewed 'You Don't Know What You Do To Me…' I hope you could enjoy this one as much as you've enjoyed the other fic.

I still have problems writing stories right now. Man, my head must be really messed up… gomen!

I hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

It has been several years that had passed since the intra-school concour that I had joined. Right now, I'm a successful trumpet player, renowned for my outstanding performance all over Japan. I was able to finish a degree in Music and I'm already teaching in one of the most famous Music Institution here in Japan. I'm earning more than the usual, joined several concerts and have my own condo unit.

I had already grown up those days that I was just anything but a happy-go-lucky guy who loves to smile and laugh around people. Of course, my priority in playing the trumpet is still the same. I still want everyone to be happy. But then, I just can't understand that of all people, I, myself, is not happy at all.

Maybe it's because of her…

Ever since the day that she got married, everything seemed to crumble. Well, it was not that bad. Hino Kahoko, the girl that I have loved so much, ended up marrying another guy. Well, he should be thankful that she did not end up with Tsukimori or to Tsuchiura or to Shimizu, worst, to Yunoki. She ended up being with another guy from a different school. He's a son of a famous businessman, who at first, was captivated by her music and then the rest of the story, I just don't want to know. Of course, who on their right mind would want to know how the girl that they love romantic story with another guy? I, for one, wouldn't want to know how and why they got hooked up.

She has decided to invite everyone from the concour but it ended up that almost everyone was busy. Tsukimori said he can't attend because of his international concert tour in Europe that he was invited in. Tsuchiura, on the other hand, had decided to join Tsukimori's mother for a concert in Switzerland so he also can't attend but he made sure to send a gift and wishes for her to be happy. Yunoki, on the other hand, is busy in tending their family's business and he's currently taking up a master's degree in England so he was not able to attend as well. So, it ended up to be me, Fuyuumi, Shimizu, Ousaki-senpai and Kanayan to attend her wedding. Not to mention, her two closest friends, Amou-san and her accompanist.

Everyone seemed to be so happy during that day. Well, I also look happy during that day, judging from the pictures taken. I was smiling but deep inside, it seems that my heart was crushed into pieces and then grinded into powder-like dusts. It hurts so much but I still kept that happy smile when I saw her wearing an elaborate dress of white. Her eyes glimmering 

with happiness and her smile, it was breathtaking. She must have really loved this man more than anyone among us. When I watched them exchanging their vows, I felt envious of that man. How I wish that I was the one infront of everyone, wearing that white tuxedo, exchanging vows with her. Well, that was what's circling inside my head during the ceremony. It's like I'm actually there in the wedding but in my head, something else is happening.

During the reception, we had the honor, me, Fuyuumi, Shimizu and Ousaki-senpai to perform a quartet for the newly wed couple. Well, I really played to the bottom of my heart. I really wish for her to be happy. Because just in case this guy makes her cry or sad, I'll definitely skin him to death. Well, that's what I told myself.

During the reception, I had the moment of silence inside the huge garden nearby. I walked around there, trying to contemplate what foolishness I've been doing. It must be really hard to do this and Yunoki would surely have mocked at me for doing this, it's like going straight for an ambush even though I knew I would end up dead. At this time, I felt envious of Tsuchiura and Tsukimori. I was offered a concert this time in another country together with other big time musicians but I had turned it down for me to be able to attend the wedding. Foolish me! How stupid of me not to accept it! Now, I really regret that decision…

"Hihara-senpai?" a voice called me out. It was the most pleasant voice that echoed inside my ears, making me feel relaxed and very much happy. I turned around and saw her, walking towards me with a concern look on her face. "Are you alright?"

I simply scratched my head and said, "Daijoubo, Kaho-chan. I must have drunk a little than the usual. I was really excited that I got to have the chance to drink such exquisite wine!" I lied. I know I lied. I drank more than the usual not because it taste good but maybe because it taste good since I feel bad.

"Ah, sou ka," she said with her eyes looking down. "I also agree. The wine definitely tastes really good," she said as she stopped infront of me.

"Never thought you're the drinking type, Kaho-chan," I said as I started walking again. I just can't stand standing here, can I? I need to walk around than stare at you right now. "It seems that you've taken off the veil and some other stuff huh?" I said, trying to change the topic off the wine.

"Ah, yeah. I only drunk a little but I think I had low tolerance for alcoholic drink. And yes, I've taken off the veil and the other stuff. It's quite annoying having them hanging on my head when what I'm going to do is to eat, play the violin and dance around," she said as she started walking by my side. "Hihara-senpai?" she called out. I looked at her with a pair of questioning eyes and saw her smiling bitterly. "Arigato for coming over, Hihara-senpai. I was sad at first when Tsukimori-kun, Tsuchiura-kun and Yunoki-senpai said that they can't come to my wedding."

"Ah, that…" I scratched my head and stared at the grass. Yeah, I'm starting to become a fertilizer as I dig my own grave here on this very spot. "No problem." I think I just had a huge headache overcame me.

"You know, Hihara-senpai, I was really happy when we were all together. You made me happy for each passing day," she said. I stared at her and saw her smiling as she sat on a low-level cemented bench nearby. "It was really fun spending each day with you."

I smiled. That can't be beaten by those guys. I made her happy. Yes, she definitely said that I made her happy! "Of course, I always wish for your happiness, Kaho-chan. I think that since we're all living under one big sky to have fun all the time."

"That's nice to hear, Hihara-senpai," she said as she stared at me with her a smile on her face.

"That's nothing. Just remember that whenever you have problems, remember me. I'll always be beside you. We're friends forever," I said out of blue. _Friends_… that word hurt me more than what a pistol or a knife could do to me. It's funny how simple words can hurt us though there are no flesh-covered wounds inflicted once it was said and done. How stupid can you get Hihara Kazuki to say that to the woman you love?

"Arigato," she said, looking at me. "It seems like Tsuchiura-kun is here with those words. He also said almost the same thing to me years ago."

"Tsuchiura?" I asked. Why the hell did that name came into my precious moment? Can you somehow forget other people right now? I know you're not married with him but it made me feel jealous nonetheless.

"Well, he's a friend as well. He said that whenever I have problems that I could talk it to him. I always ended up saying 'arigato' to him but never bothered saying anything to him. But he's always there for me. I'm really grateful to that," she said, looking down on the grass with a bitter smile on her face.

"I see," I shifted my eyes to the flowers nearby. "Must be your favorite person?" I suddenly blurted out with bitterness covering my tone. I turned my back as my eyes widen in surprise. I hoped that she won't notice at all.

"Favorite person?" she asked, confusion on her tone. "Tsuchiura's my favorite person, is that what you mean?"

The more I regretted saying it. Damn, how many weapon-like words am I going to get for the rest of the night? I turned around and face her once again and said with a dumb smile, "You know, the person you most like to hang around with, to talk with, the one who always made you smile, something like that." Again, I lied. That's not what I meant. How many times am I going to lie for the whole night?

"Oh, that. But I think that you're more fun to be with, Hihara-senpai. That guy had a refreshing smile and is like my male bestfriend. Though there are times when he looks like he's ready to kill someone. I'm really grateful to be with him but in comparison to making me laugh everyday, I must say that you're the one who always makes me smile."

Got that! Hah, you should really have bad luck, Tsuchiura! You should have heard Kaho-chan's words right now! "I see. Thanks for that, Kaho-chan. I'm really happy to hear that." It felt like I have grown wings right now and I'm starting to fly around.

"So, how is Yunoki-senpai doing now?" she suddenly asked. Good thing that I'm not drinking or eating anything or I might end up getting choked. Now, why do you have to mention his name this time. First, Tsuchiura, now…argh! Talk about my luck for the night! I felt like my wings were suddenly pulled off my back and I fell on the ground, flat.

"Oh him? He's doing fine, I guess. He's taking up his master's diligently. You know that guy's really good. I heard from Miyabi-chan that their grandmother is forcing him to marry someone from another rich family. But that is that," I said, scratching my head. I really don't feel like talking about any other guy right now. "But I've heard from Miyabi-chan that he had initially wanted to ask someone else to marry him. It seems that he likes someone else but was not meeting up their grandmother's standards or so I say. And then their grandmother threatened to make her life bad and that he won't inherit anything if he's going to marry her."

"Oh that," she said and paused for a while. I stared at her as there is a bitter smile on her face. "I think I know that…"

"You know?" I asked. "Did Yunoki told you anything about it?"

"Well, he used to call me everyday," she said. Used to call you everyday? But he's not even calling me…what the? "You know that girl should be really lucky because it seems that Yunoki-senpai is willing to abandon everything for that woman he loves so much. Whenever he talks to me, it really seems he really loves her so much."

That's strange. Miyabi-chan told me that he's always in contact with that girl… Yunoki, you bastard, not telling me anything! "I see." Now, I'm finding the small pond really great to look at. I wish I could drown myself right now. "Must be some unrequited love neh?" Bitterness crossed my tone again.

"Who knows? Maybe that person really did love him. We never know," she said with a bitter smile.

"Yeah." God, if you can't kill me right now please make me disappear. "You were really close with him, Kaho-chan?" Boom! Why do I always end up asking about things that I know would definitely hit me like a thousand bolts?!

"We were. Though I had a different perception of his kind and gentle smile, he was always supportive though in a different way. Or something like that. I really don't know. It's really hard to guess what the guy is thinking," she said with a giggle. "He's like a puzzle that's hard to solve but you'll never turn around trying to see what he's up to."

"A puzzle? You like puzzles, Kaho-chan?" I asked. Damn it, sounds like 'Do you like Yunoki?'

"Not really. I hate puzzles," she said with a sheepish smile. "I'm really bad at mind games."

Good answer. Simple but a very good answer. I love that answer. "Ah, I see."

"Compared to Yunoki-senpai, Tsukimori-kun seems to be so distant right now," she said with a sigh.

Tsukimori? God, do you really hate me that much? "Tsukimori? Oh he must be really busy with the concerts. He's really a very popular kid right now, you know." And he's hundreds of kilometers away! Thank God!

"He ended up smiling everyday at me after the concour but after I've announced that I'm to marry, he suddenly became cold again. It made me really sad more than ever," she said. "Well, maybe because it was more like I had declined his offer to join in him in the music tour. I would really love to join him but…it's just that things get so complicated at this time. I do admit that I really want to be with him as well. I even miss the time when we played the violin back in the music camp. I even don't know why I can only play Ave Maria with him."

This is going no where. Really no where. "I don't care about any other guys, Kaho-chan," I said out of the blue as I walked near her and ravaged her lips. I don't give a damn about other guys! There was hesitance at first but I locked her tight in my arms. Slowly, as I did not let her go, her resistance came to a halt as her arms encircled on the back of my neck. I took that as a good sign and had my chest pressed on her body. I really don't care about anyone else right now. I don't even care that she just got married and the hell with other people who might see us here. I badly need you and I mean I'm going to have everything of it!

Moments later, I, though hesitant at first, broke the kiss. I stared at her flushed face and her eyes seems to be begging. She was really beautiful, that's just what's going inside my head at this time. I must be really stupid of not having to enjoy this moment with her. Although, doing this would also make me stupid as well. But hell with it! I wanted this moment with her more than anything on this world! I want her! I slowly went back to her lips and first planted a chaste kiss until the kiss deepened and had my tongue played with her inner cavern. God, she tastes so good!

I slowly had my hand descend to the end of her long dress and annoyingly made my way up to her long thighs. My hand came up to her lace covered womanhood and annoyingly moved aside the soft material. I slowly inserted one finger inside her cunt and I heard her moaned her pleasure. I deepened the kiss as our tongue played another soft melody and I slowly inserted another finger inside her and had her arched in my hand. I slowly pumped inside her, taking her every moans of pleasure with my own mouth.

"Hihara-senpai…we should not…aaaah…" she said softly as I pulled her and had her back face me with her hands on the bench. I hurriedly had the dress hiked up to her waist as I unzipped my pants off. "No, Kaho-chan. I want you more than anything on this world," I said as my hands started caressing her butt cheek. I ripped off the soft material covering her womanhood and placed my member insider her wet entrance. "I don't even give a damn if you're wearing your wedding dress for another man, Kaho-chan," I said to her as I pushed my member insider her and as she almost screamed. I slowly thrust inside her tight cavern and then as I felt her meeting up with my every thrust, I quickened the pace inside her. "OOooohhh…" she moaned in pleasure. "Hihara-senpai…" This feels so good as my hands settled on her rear while I kept on pumping insider her depths over and over again. I could do this for as long as it takes!

"Ah…ah…ah…oh…gooodd…. ah…" she moaned in pleasure as I kept on pumping at her back.

I noticed a zipper on her back and had my left hand unzipped it and roughly pulled the dress off her body. I kept on pounding into her as my left hand moved her up and then moved its way towards her left breast. That feels so soft as I roughly played with it. My right hand left her ass and did the same thing with her breast as I kept on pounding her. "Oooohhh… Hiha…ra…sen…pai…aaahhh…" she said as she trashed her head over the bench.

My hands left her breast for a moment as I moved towards her body with my left hand placed on the cold bench, supporting my full weight as I placed my right hand on her left thigh and pulled it up as I kept on pounding into her. "Aaaahh…" I moaned in pleasure as I shut my eyes and kept on pumping inside her. Her pussy is so tight! "Do you like this, Kaho-chan? I really love the way you moan for me…" I said as I opened my left hand left the cold bench and started playing with her clit.

"Oh god! Fuck!" she almost screamed. That sweet lustful moans and screams that she makes is really driving me crazy. I pulled my hardened member off her body and heard a whimper coming from her. I pulled her up and roughly pushed her body towards the green grass. My body felt burning and I had to take off my clothes as I unbuttoned my suit hurriedly. "Hihara-senpai…" she called as I crashed my body on top of her. "Do you want me to stop, Kaho-chan?" I asked as my right hand started playing with her left nipple. "Don't…aaah…"

"Of course not…" I said as my right hand guided my member back insider her cunt. I roughly pound into her as my hands started playing with her tits, moving clockwise with the precious mounds. "Oooohhh…aaah…" she moaned, shutting her eyes. I pulled her close to me with my right hand and started sucking her left nipple. "Oh god…" she moaned once again. I smiled inwardly as I gently bit her nipple which caused her to arch. "AH!"

"I'm…I…can't…take it…anymore…" she faintly said as I looked at her. I placed her legs on my shoulders as I roughly pound into her roughly than I had before. As I felt my release coming, I suddenly withdrew from her wet cunt and roughly pulled her head and placed my throbbing member to her face and soon, exploded, coating her soft cheeks with my seed.

I felt weakened by what I just did and slumped to the bench where she was sitting a while ago. I placed both of my hands on the cold stone and had my eyes shut as I tried to control my breathing once again. As I felt rustling sound, I opened my eyes and saw Hino sitting on the soft grass panting. I sighed as I zipped back my pants in placed and pulled a handkerchief off my pocket. "Here, let me help you," I offered as she gently took the handkerchief and wiped her face. I started buttoning my clothes back on again as Hino stood and started fixing her clothes once again. I walked towards her back and zipped the back of her dress. She placed her left leg on the bench as she gently wiped her leg with the cum and juices and did the same thing with the other.

"Kaho-chan…I…" I said with my eyes looking down.

"I better go back, Hihara-senpai…" she said coldly as she turned her back.

"Kaho-chan, are you seriously inlove with this guy? Please tell me. I want to hear it from you!" I screamed at her back as she paused from walking. "I am," she said and run hurriedly went inside.

I watch her back even until her image disappeared from my sight. I know that I should not have done that but I have no regrets on what I did. I knew I wanted her for myself. I wanted all of her just like the other guys from the concour. It's just another selfish wish from each of us.

Now, it's been four months since then and I was not able to talk to her since then. All I heard was that they had moved to America to stay there for good. I've heard that she, from time to time, had a concert but that was just it. I never heard any word from her.

And here I am, in the cake shop where I had treated her once, sitting all alone, wondering what I would do in my life. Damn, what else can I do as of this moment?

"Hihara-senpai?" a voice called out. I turned around and saw Tsuchiura walking towards me with his right hand inside his pocket. "You're early…"

"Ah, Tsuchiura…" I acknowledged, waving my hand as he walked towards me. "I hate being late, you know."

"Sorry for being late, Hihara," another voice called out and I saw Yunoki and Tsukimori walking towards our direction. "You just came too, Tsuchiura?" he asked, looking at the pianist who just sat on a chair by my side.

"Ah…" he simply answered. "Good thing you were able to 'kidnap' Tsukimori?" he said with a teasing smile to the violinist.

"It has got nothing to do with me but I guess I can't just get away from Yunoki-senpai," he said coldly, sitting on a chair by my other side. "And you're here too."

"Ah, it's been a long time since I passed by this area. Yunoki-senpai called me right after I just came back. You should join us for another concert, you and me, with your mother, Tsukimori," Tsuchiura said, putting his right arm on the table.

"Maybe for the next show," Tsukimori simply answered.

"It seems that you guys have enjoyed your concerts. Are we late or you're just early, Hihara?" Yunoki asked, looking in my direction as he sat on a chair across me.

"No, I was just early. Thought I might eat up first since I have a huge appetite. You just came back too, Yunoki?" I asked, taking another bite of the cake infront of me.

"Yes, my grandmother insisted me to come back to meet up with another candidate," he said with a smile. Another wedding candidate, I presume. It must be really scary to be so damn rich to be forced to do something that you don't really want to do.

"How is she?" a question I never expected to be heard. I stared at Tsuchiura, staring at the table. "Did everything went well?" he asked once again.

I stared at the table and answered, "She's the most beautiful bride I've ever seen."

"She must be really happy with him right now," Yunoki added with a smile on his face. Tsukimori simply frowned and did not even dared to speak. A waitress came and the three handed their orders.

"Well, she looked happy during their wedding. I have pictures if you want to take a look," I offered as I pulled my bag over. "I made sure to have photographs so that you guys could see. Now, where did I put those photos…?"

"No thanks," the three chorused with their eyes shut.

"Alright…" I said as I slump my bag off my hand and stared at the three who suddenly had a scary aura around them. "So, what's going to happen with the three of you now?" I asked as I took a sip from the cold juice infront of me.

"I have been offered to become a main stay in a famous orchestra club in Australia," Tsuchiura answered. "I'll be leaving next week."

"That was fast. You just came back this week and you're going to leave again?" I asked. "So how long are you going to stay there?"

"I don't know. Maybe a couple of months or a year…" he answered as the waitress came back and handed him first a glass of refreshments.

"And how about you, Tsukimori?" I asked as he took his cup of coffee from the waitress.

"I'll be staying in France for good," he simply answered as he stirred the cup.

"Well, how about you, Hihara?" Yunoki asked, drinking from a cold juice handed to him.

"Me? I'll be staying here. Aside from my university job, I had also planned to teach kids how to play the trumpet. I'll also be joining Ousaki-senpai in handling the Orchestra club in Seiso during my free time as well," I simply answered.

"Good for you," Yunoki said. "For me, I'll be going back to England to finish up my master's and then take up my Ph.D. from there. The university there is really good so I had planned to take everything from there."

"Ah sou ka…" I said. "Anyway, let's all just have some food and talk about something else, alright?" I said with a smile as the three other guys smiled weakly back at me. "Well after we eat, anyone for a drink? I know a good place where they served the best wine in town!"

"You're on," Tsuchiura said, holding his glass of refreshment towards my direction. "I guess this won't do at all."

"That's a wonderful idea. I had never tried getting drunk before," Yunoki said with his hand placed on his chin.

"I don't really mind," Tsukimori said with his eyes shut. "A couple of glass would not hurt."

So, the four of us spent some time drinking, laughing at our miseries, trying to forget what happened. We talked for countless of hours, laughed at our own experiences, shared some funny stories that we had encountered but none of us ever spoken about the concour nor her name as if it's taboo to speak of it at the very moment.

And then again, I had drunk more than I was supposed to be. Good for me that Yunoki was there so he offered to bring me back to my condo. This is really frustrating. I really don't know why I'm doing this. As I opened the door, I saw a tiny white envelop lying on the floor and I mechanically picked it up. I slowly went to the sofa nearby and slumped my ass there with my head tilted up as I stare on the ceiling. And moments later, I remembered the envelop and stared at it and saw nothing written on it. I opened it and found a white letter with a familiar handwriting. I slouched comfortably on the seat and started reading it.

_Hihara-senpai,_

_This must be all for good. I am not mad at you for what you did but I simply cannot forgive myself to what I did. I do apologize for all the trouble that I have caused you. Believe me. I simply don't want to do that. As much as it hurts me, I know that I should have been truthful to myself. _

_I know that many people would be hurt if I were to choose among all of you. Tsukimori-kun, Tsuchiura, Yunoki-senpai, Shimizu and you as well are equally important to me. Shimizu must have found his happiness with Fuyuumi which I am truly happy about. Yunoki-senpai had offered to marry me and to simply abandon his luxurious life. I know he's ready to abandon everything but I know that he can't be happy with me. It's just impossible for him to abandon what he was used to and I love him but not as much he loves me back. Tsuchiura-kun had long confessed to me but I know better than the relationship that we had together would not be more than friends. For Tsukimori-kun, I feel like we're leaving in a different world. I know he's willing to reach to me and I know he has a special part inside my heart. Amongst all, you're the one who always made sure that I am smiling, that I could enjoy life to its fullest. Each of you had taken part in my heart that I couldn't bare to choose who I would be with._

_I had long wish that that time of the concour had not ended. I had spent wonderful time with each of you. I will always treasure those moments deep in my heart. I'm sorry. I just can't hurt them with my selfish wish. I had married the man that I am with right now not because I love him so much. He's a good man and I know he will never hurt me. He knows what I am feeling and he's willing to stay by my side even so and for that, I have decided to stay with him, spend the rest of my life with this man. I know that day will come when I will eventually learn to love him. Maybe not as much as I do with all of you…but in anyway, learn to be contended of having him with me._

_I hope you'll be happy in life… Hihara-senpai…_

_Hino Kahoko_

I stared at the letter for a moment and smiled. You wish me to be happy, Kaho-chan. How can I? I asked myself so many times before how I could be happy without you. I simply stared at the letter with a bitter smile as droplets of tears fell on the white sheet. I had always pulled myself, trying to avoid myself to end up crying but it really hurts. It hurts so much…

"I love you, Hino Kahoko."

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's End Notes**: I tried. I really tried… please don't curse me. Tears…

Hope to hear from you guys! Have a good day! Smiles!


End file.
